


Compulsion

by celestial_light



Series: Tolerance [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Pre-Isaac/Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: When Isaac returned to the castle to confront Alucard after Dracula's death, he expected a fight. Not an assisted suicide.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so beware (I hardly had time to proof read)! Tell me what you think in the comments! also visit me on tumblr (myinkandtrees.tumblr.com)!

Isaac had expected a fight. And for a short moment, he  _ thought  _ he’d gotten one. 

 

Alucard had attacked with a fury when he’d arrived in the castle, and he’d kept Isaac on his toes for longer than the Forgemaster would have liked to admit. But the blond had tired quickly, and his moves had become sluggish not even an hour into their battle. His hand trembled with fatigue as he bore his sword down on Isaac’s dagger, and he moved just a little too slowly when the studded whip cracked in the air. 

 

It had quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse, where Isaac attacked and Alucard attempted to dodge when he cared to.  Though if Isaac didn’t know any better, he wasn’t trying to dodge anything. He put on an impressive act, but Isaac could see right through him. 

  
He was his father’s son, afterall. This wasn’t a fight. This was a suicide. And he’d dealt the finishing blow just as he’d realized it.  

 

Alucard came crashing down, ankle twisting madly as his body slammed hard into the stone floor, already wrecked by their battle. 

 

The Forgemaster wasted no time in crossing the wreckage to the vampire. He’d always believed it best to finish their kind off quickly, as even the most injured could deliver a devastating blow. Though his instacints him this wouldn’t be so. Alucard had wanted death, and he believed Isaac had come to give it to him. 

 

What death he would deliver, however, dissipated as he took in the mangled form of the man below. He held no love for Alucard, but all of a sudden his heart ached. Could he kill what Dracula had died to preserve? Could he live knowing he had destroyed what remained of Dracula? 

 

The eyes so empty, the trembling as if he struggled to hold his body, the aura of utter hopelessness that he wreaked of. Isaac, for the first time in  _ years,  _ found himself at a complete loss of what to do.  

“Well you’ve got what you wanted,” Alucard managed through the silence, “What are you waiting for?” 

 

“You look so much like your father.” He said quietly, almost surprising himself, “So lonely.” 

  
The vampire groaned, disappointed , “I suppose that means you won’t be killing me.” 

 

“If you want to die do it yourself.” Isaac found his voice.    
  


“You say it as if it’s so easy.” Groaned the vampire.

 

Isaac scoffed, “I say it as a man who’s had enough.” 

In a swift motion Isaac retrieved his whip from Alucard’s ankle, and slipped his dagger back onto his side. There was nothing more for him there. Just regret.  

 

“Where are you going?” Alucard asked from the ground, “Certainly not to make more night creatures.” 

 

“I am not obliged to answer you.” 

 

“Stay,” Alucard offered, “Please.” 

 

Now Isaac stopped. Not many people had asked him to do something for them, let alone pleaded. 

 

“Why?” 

  
“Because I miss my father, you miss my father, and we have a lot in common,” Alucard made his case, standing to his feet, “We can mourn together.” 

 

“And why would I mourn with you, you killed him and sided with humanity.” 

 

“I sided with my mother,” Alucard corrected, “But I never sought out to be their savior.” 

 

Isaac looked him over hard, and Alucard looked back with cool eyes. For some reason, he was compelled to stay (and he  _ knew  _ the reason, he just loathed to admit it.). 

 

“We should fix the castle.” He looked around. As short as their fight was, it had left the floor in shambles. 

  
“There are only two of us.” Alucard pointed out, “and with you being human, it would take us months” 

 

“You forget I am a Forge Master, and I have creatures of the night surrounding the castle,” explained the human, “I will command them to help us.”

  
“Creatures of the night?  Under you control? I feel so safe.” 

 

Isaac only stared blankly at the attempt of humor, and crossed his arms, “I will not harm you, Alucard.” 

 

“As if you could,” the vampire continued, “I was only joking, though I supposed living with my father sucked up the joy out of you, you probably don’t even know what a joke is.” 

 

“Living with your father gave me a sense of purpose and duty,” Isaac spoke, “To wipe out the world of human corruption”. 

 

The humor vanished from Alucard’s gaze, and he stared at the man as one does a wrecked shipped in the distance, too far to help but close enough to hear the shrils of the lost. It was hopeless. 

 

“We’ll, you’ll just have to find yourself a new purpose,” Alucard deadpanned, “I won’t let you use those creatures to hurt innocent people, and if that means me  _ dying  _ to stop you, then so be it.” Neither said anything for quite some time, though both knew that Isaac would not lay a hand on Alucard, not to kill him at least. 

 

“You are  _ still  _ a spoiled child.” 

 

“And you are still just another fanatical victim of my fathers,” Alucard shrugged, “but no one’s perfect.” 

 

The human raised an eye at the word choice, but chose not to comment. Alucard was just inviting discourse, and he was not one to feed into a child’s games. With his arms behind his back, and his head held high, he turned on his heels and began to leave. 

 

“And you’re going where?” 

 

“To get my creatures,” he responded, calmly, “Unlike you, I do not enjoy living in shambles. I’ll set them to work and then go to your father’s study where he held schematics regarding the infrastructure of the castle.” 

 

“Do you know how to read them?” 

 

“I can do more than just read them.” Isaac said. 

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that he taught you that,” Alucard called as he caught up to Isaac, “what else do you know.” 

 

Isaac did not respond. 

 

The vampire expected as much, and resorted to lingering behind the human as he walked gracefully through the castle. He moved through the corridors as if he’d known this place like the back of his hand, and never once strayed from his path. 

Truly this was his home, and with his dark robe flowing behind him, pouring down the stairs like large, black wings, Alucard swore that he looked like Dracula. 

 

Looked like Dracula,  _ felt  _ like Dracula. 

 

Certainly, this was a relationship to behold. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment if you did! This is heavily Isaac and Alucard centric, and will eventually end up with the two of them being together. But it is slow, SLOW burn lmao. Follow the series if you're interested (Tolerance)! Don't forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
